1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ski transport apparatus and, more specifically, to ski transport apparatus used to suspend at least one and preferably both skis from the body of a person carrying the ski or skis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, skiing, including downhill skiing. cross country skiing, and water skiing, has been enjoyed by multitudes as a form of recreation and competition. Prior to, and subsequent to, the actual wearing of the skis as part of that recreation and competition. the ski or skis had to be transported between a storage location and the hil, snowfield, or body of water to be skied. While various devices were developed to attach the skis to a vehicle, the vehicle commonly had to be parked in an area remote from the actual location of the recreation, or competition. Since skis are usually long, heavy or unwieldly, and thus difficult to transport by hand, a need existed for an apparatus to alleviate the difficulty of manually transporting the skis to the recreation or competition site.
Subsequently, various types of mechanical devices were developed to aid in the manual transport of the skis to the recreation site. Such devices often included a handle or shoulder strap coupled with some type of harness which wrapped around the skis or a bag was used which could fully or partially encase the skis. Although these devices aided in the manual transport of the skis, there remained substantial room for improvement.
The harness straps used to bind the skis, and fastening means attached thereto, of prior art type ski transport devices were often complex or difficult to engage and use, particularly in cold weather. The harness straps were usually rigidly and permanently affixed to the carrying strap, the two straps often becoming twisted and entangled prior to use. The rigid manner in which these straps were attached also caused strain at the interface between the harness and carrying straps resulting in increased wear and premature failure. Even when these devices would not entangle prior to use, they were often difficult to employ because of their long flimsy structure. Also, this prior art apparatus commonly would lie on the ground when the harness straps were being fastened, thereby collecting dirt and moisture etc. This not only made the prior art ski transport devices sloppy and inconvenient to employ, but the collection of moisture etc. on the straps would again increase the chances for premature failure of the straps and components.
Additionally, the harness straps of prior art devices would not always securely hold or bind the skis, permitting the skis to slide while in the harness straps thereby causing discomfort to the skiing enthusiast while transporting the skis, and possibly causing scratching and denting of the ski surface. Furthermore, these prior art type devices required the skis to be bound in a flat manner, the bottoms of each ski coming into contact with each other when compressed together during the binding process. Such a binding method would flatten the natural arc of the skis and scratch the edges and bottom surface of the skis thereby making the skis defective and the skiing process more difficult and less enjoyable.
A corresponding need existed for a portable, compact ski transport apparatus which could more effectively bind the skis during storage or transport. A further need existed for a ski transport apparatus which was more durable, would not entangle or otherwise be difficult to engage or use, and would provide a high level of performance over an increased life cycle.